


What Lies Beyond The Door

by Misskimmypotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskimmypotter/pseuds/Misskimmypotter
Summary: This was written in response to a Hedwig's Nook Mystery Challenge in OctoberOn October 31st, 1998 Harry returns to what was once his childhood home alongside his best friend Hermione Granger. When Hermione comes across a hidden door, what secrets will unfold for her best friend?
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

_Godric's Hollow, West Country,_

_England, Great Britain_

_October 31st, 1998_

It was no later than six thirty in the evening when a pair of children walked hand in hand with their parents, clutching red and green buckets that resembled a jack-o-lantern. The smiles upon their faces were priceless as they showed off their outfits to anyone who looked in their direction. Dressed in a purple fairy costume, with sparkly, silver wings the little girl no older than four, spread out her arms as she pretended to soar high above her parents, let a squeal of happiness as her father plucked her off the ground, zooming her in the air. This is what this day was meant to be about.. Children being anyone whom they wanted for a whole evening without a care in the world as they went door to door begging for candy.

Across the street, stood a lone figure watching as the father interacted with his young children, a series of smiles resting on their faces as they stopped at the next house. The figure smiled softly, wondering what would have happened if his parents would have survived that fateful night. Would they have dressed up in costumes? Gone door to door trick or treating as a family should?

He shook his head at the mere thought of what ifs, turning his attention to the true reason he came this evening. Harry stood outside of what was left of his family home.. A little over ten months since his last visit; thankfully this time, it was under better circumstances. He stepped through the small gate, the hedges now standing a good ten feet high in the air. His green eyes shifted over the two-story cobblestone, decorated with sprouts of ivy along its surface.

A small _pop_ came next to him; he hadn't needed to turn his head to see whom it was. He felt her lay her head on his shoulder, linking her fingers through his.

"What are you doing here, Hermione?" He asked softly, his gaze still fixed upon the ruins.

"Thought you might like some company.. Especially tonight." She replied, her heart aching for her best friend. He nodded his head, gently giving her hand a squeeze as he inhaled deeply before making his way inside what was left of his home.

Once they stepped through the threshold, Harry's gaze looked up at the rather large whole in the ceiling; the full moon's luminescent light resting on the foot of the remains of the staircase. As he gazed upon the floor where the light rested, the image of his father's lifeless body flashed before his eyes, causing Harry to wince slightly, tearing away his gaze.

"It's okay, Harry." he heard her whisper. He could feel the tears begin to manifest themselves behind his eyes. He dropped her hand and nodded to what he assumed was the living room.

"I'm gonna go take a look around. Feel free to do as well." He told her rather abruptly, leaving her to stand alone at the entrance of his home. Hermione fought back the urge to reach out to him, understanding that he needed some space. After all, if the roles had been reversed she would have expected the same. She walked carefully across the floor, pushing away pieces of the debris away from her foot. As she was mid past the staircase, a door appeared before her.

She cocked her head to the side, knowing full well that door wasn't there before. She looked around for any sign of Harry, wondering if she should call him or open the mysterious door. Deciding on the latter, she reached out a single hand, gripping hold of the brass door knob.


	2. Chapter 2

She turned the knob, the door giving off a soft creak as she stepped through the threshold. The room was dark and cold, not a sound stirring from the inside except for the mere sounds of Hermione's breath. She pulled out her wand from its holster and muttered, "Lumos." A white light glowed from the tip of her wand, giving her just enough light to see where she was walking. With her wand displayed in front of her, she glanced around the room; her mind wandering cautiously as to the mysteriousness of the door. Why had it suddenly appeared? What did it want her to find?

The walls were lined with bookshelves, countless books resting in its place. Not a spec of debris was found amongst the room.

' _Someone put up everlasting enchantments on the room, hidden it for safekeeping_ '. Hermione thought to herself. She sighed, deciding to cut the tour of the room short until her eyes rested upon a wooden chest, hidden against the back corner of the room. Curiosity became her as she inched closer to the chest, planting her knees firmly on the wooden floor, itching to take a closer look.

" _Lumos Maxima!"_ She spoke aloud, the tip of her wand illuminating the room. She caressed the top of the chest with her fingers, tracing it's lines until her fingers brushed against what seemed to be an engraving of initials.

L. J. E. P.

Hermione repeated the initials over and over in her mind, curious as to why they sounded familiar. ' _L.J.E.P., L.J,E.P._ ' Less than a minute later, it struck her like a bolt of lightning. "Of course!" She exclaimed excitedly, her wand crashing to the ground as her face broke out into a grin. She stood up and dashed out the door in search of her friend.

"Harry! Harry where are you?!"

Hermione turned her head towards the staircase, watching as her best friend descend what was left of the stairs in a hurried fashion.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Are you okay?" his face wrought with concern.

"What? Oh! Yes, I'm fine. Come here, follow me!" Without another word, she grabbed hold of his hand, dragging him into the room to show Harry what she had found. She led him to the chest in the back corner of the room, bobbing up and down on her toes as excitement coursed through her veins. She pointed at the chest in front of them, hoping Harry would realize what she had found.

"Umm, Hermione what is that? Where are we?" He asked, his eyes seeing nothing but darkness aside from the spot Hermione was standing, his eyes gazing upon the chest that rested on the ground in front of them.

"Ugh, bugger. Let me see if I can find a light switch." She plucked her wand off the floor, walking towards the front of the room. Not able to find a light switch on the walls, she pointed her wand up at the ceiling, her eyes fixated on the light fixture above her head. _Bingo._

She stood on the tips of her toes, encircling her fingers around the linked chain before pulling it down, a golden light illuminating the room. "There, that's better." She walked back to Harry, who's face etched with many questions.

"Hermione, where are we?" He repeated, casting his eyes over the cream colored room, noticing the feminine touch it gave off.

"I think, no, I'm almost positive Harry, that this used to be your mother's study and that this used to belong to her." She told him, placing a gentle hand upon the chest once more. A breath hitched in Harry's throat, his eyes welling with tears.

"My mum's study?" he whispered, his eyes falling to where her hand was rested.

"Yes, I believed so. And from the looks of it she kept it hidden pretty well. Even with the explosion and it being nineteen years to the day since she died, this room is in extraordinary shape. Your mum must have been a master at Charms."

"She was." he spoke softly, a single tear cascading down his cheek. He wiped away the tear, kneeling down on the floor as he placed his hands upon the chest, the lid flipping upward at his touch.

"Fascinating." Hermione said, enthusiasm resonating in her voice.

"What is?"

"Can't you see? Blood Magic. The chest didn't open for me when I touched it, but it did for you." She told him as she knelt down beside him.

"I- I don't understand. How did no one ever find this place?" Harry questioned, countless questions filling his mind. No one that knew his parents had ever spoken to him about his mother's study, let alone a chest that was bound by blood magic.

"I don't think she told anyone about the room aside from your father.. And from what I can assume she had a very good reason for it."

"But why? Why hide a study?"

"Why else do people keep things hidden?"

"Secrets. She was hiding something." Hermione nodded her head, thinking the exact same thing.

"I would think so, and If I'm right, the answer lies within this chest."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry inhaled deeply, shutting his eyes as he placed a hand inside the chest. As soon as his hand reached in, he felt his fingers collide with leather. His eyes opened, wrapping his fingers around the small, leather bound book as he pulled it from its home. Not one speck of dust laid upon the book. Once more the initials L.J.E.P were inscribed on the front cover. Hermione's eyes were glued on her best friend, watching as he turned the cover of the book carefully as though it would break in his hands.

Inside the cover, Harry noticed an unfamiliar handwriting written in the most beautiful penmanship he'd ever seen.

This journal belongs to the one and only Lily Josephine Evans Potter. If lost, please return by owl to Potter Manor.

Harry smiled, his heart warming. For the first time in seventeen years, he'd actually owned something that had once belonged to his mother. Yet, there were various questions running through his mind as he flipped through the pages of his mother's journal. What caused her to hide the study? Why hadn't she ever told anyone outside of his father about it? He began to feel a bit uneasy, unsure whether or not he'd like to know the answers he desperately sought.

"Harry," Hermione began as she placed a tender hand over his. "Would you like for me to leave? That way you can have some time alone with your mum's belongings?"

Harry's eyes darted from the journal to those of his best friend. Did he really want to be alone now? What if he found the answers he sought for but didn't handle them too well? Who would he turn to if not her?

"Stay, please." He told her, a genuine smile forming on his lips. "You know it would take me ages to go through all this alone. Why don't you stay here and read these with me? Surely there's something in here my mother wanted me to find."

Hermione nodded her head, returning the smile. "Alright, but only if you're sure. I know how much this means to you, and I didn't want to intrude."

"I'm positive, 'Mione" He told her as he reached into the chest, pulling out a stack of journals before placing them in her hands. "Here, why don't you go through these?"

"It would be my pleasure." She told him as she got comfortable on the wooden floor, taking a proper seat next to him before indulging in the stack of journals.

Over the course of the next hour and a half, the room stood quiet as the pair of friends poured themselves into the journals, their eyes flickering over each word as they began to get a sense of who Lily Potter had once been.

Hermione lifted her eyes from the pages, watching as Harry seemed to be lost in the words of his mother. Harry could feel her gaze burning into him as he shifted his body, his back becoming stiff from being hunched over so long. Hermione quickly tore her eyes away from him, hoping Harry hadn't caught her staring at him as if he was a prized swine. Harry cleared his throat, marking the page with his hand as he turned his attention towards her. "Find anything interesting?"

Hermione caught his gaze as she glanced at him once more; her cheeks flushing. "From what I can gather, your mum spent a lot of time by herself as a child, aside from spending time with your Aunt Petunia until the day she got her letter. She was an utter cow, your aunt, calling your mother names all because she was gifted." She spoke softly as memories of her own child flashed before her eyes.

"She was jealous." He replied, placing a comforting hand atop hers. "In all honesty, I think my aunt regrets treating my mum badly for all those years. She told me the day that she, my uncle and Dudley moved that I lost my mother the night Voldemort killed my parents, but she ended up losing her sister. I think that's what pains her most of all, that she'll never have the chance to apologize to her."

A solemn look crept upon Hermione's face. "She had plenty of time before your parents died to apologize to your mother, Harry. Bullying someone because they're special, different doesn't make it right."

"I take it none of the kids that bullied you ever apologized?"

"Not one of them, but in all honesty, I couldn't give a flying hippogriff if they did. Just like your mum, I found a world that accepted me for who I am and I wouldn't change it for the world." Hermione told him, offering a reassuring smile before clearing her throat, nodding at the stack of books that laid at his side. "What about you? Anything interesting?

Harry looked from Hermione to the journal in his hand, a sad smile perched on his lips. "I'm reading about her fifth year, and she just finished writing in her journal about the encounter with my father and Snape. She had witnessed the ordeal between Snape and my father, and as she went to help him, he turned to her and called her a mudblood. She was heartbroken about that." Hermione winced, the memory of Draco Malfoy uttering those same words to her not six years prior flooded her mind. Harry watched as she winced, his heart dropping. "I'm sorry, 'Mione. I didn't mean to bring back that memory."

"It's alright, "she told him. "Some people say things when they're hurt, angry. I take it after that day it wasn't long until your mum and dad started to date?"

"No, I don't think they got together until around their Seventh year. Pretty sure my dad had decided to grow up and become more serious if he wanted to win over my mum, however I think they at least became friends."

"Well lucky for me they did, otherwise I don't think I could have made it through Hogwarts without wanting to throttle Ronald if you had never been born." Hermione winked, a small chuckle escaping from her lips.

"Ah, come on. I'm sure the two of you would have been a perfect fit!"

"Are you mad? Ronald and me together?" Hermione snorted. "Honestly, I think it would have taken a form of counseling for us to deal with our differences."

"Just taking the mickey out of you, 'Mione." He told her, playfully shoving her shoulder.

"I know." She smiled, her eyes looming over the chest as to get a better look at what was inside it. Near the bottom of the trunk sat what looked to be pictures, muggle pictures to be precise. Hermione picked up a single picture that caught her eye, bringing it closer to her face to get a better look.

Lily looked to be sitting in a hospital bed, her eyes focusing on the little black-haired baby, while James sat on the bed beside her, tenderly looking at the young infant. Hermione's heart soared to high heavens, watching as the loving parents admired their newborn. She was about to place the picture aside when out of the corner of her eye, she saw a date labeled at the bottom of the picture _. 'No, that can't be right.'_ She thought to herself, taking a closer look at the bottom right hand corner.

October 19th, 1981

Hermione's eyes widened, her breath hitching in her throat as her eyes flickered back and forth from the baby resting in Lily's arms to her best friend sitting in front of her. _Oh my god, if the baby in the picture isn't Harry, that means he has a sibling!_ Only the next question that popped into her mind was, what happened to the baby?


	4. Chapter 4

"Hermione, are you okay? You look as if you've seen a ghost." She heard the baritone voice of her best friend rang in her ears, a lump forming at the base of her throat. Hermione broke from her trance, her mind still a bit foggy from the realization.

"What-what was that, Harry?" she asked, finding her voice as she swallowed the lump that was caught in her throat.

"I asked if you were alright. You seem a bit pale."

"Um, Yeah I'm alright. It's just. Well..."

"'Mione, what is it? What did you find?" She inhaled deeply, letting out a bit of air as she shakily handed him the photograph, unknowing how he would react. Harry looked at her curiously, wondering why she was acting strange. He carefully took the photograph, watching as she bit down on her lower lip before turning his attention to the photograph in his hand.

He immediately recognized the woman in the picture as his mother, her fiery red hair falling just below her shoulders. Warmth filled his heart as he saw the expressions resting upon his parents' faces, how much love they had for their newborn child. He began to question what Hermione saw in the picture that made her turn white until at last he saw the same inscription resting in the bottom right corner.

_October 19th, 1981_

The picture fell to the floor, Harry's body stiffened as shock coursed through him, a million thoughts running through his mind. A baby? His parents had a second child and no one cared to have mentioned it? Not Remus? Nor Sirius? Clearly one of them had to know, right? Maybe they made an unbreakable vow not to tell? That's the only logical answer Harry could think of at that precise moment.

A small time had passed as the two friends sat in silence, both unsure of what to say as the newfound information continued to sink in. Hermione reached over, placing a gentle hand atop Harry's. "Harry, talk to me. How are you feeling?"

He continued to stare at the wooden floor, his eyes glued to the picture that rested mere inches from him. "I'm honestly not sure what to say. All my life I've only known to be an only child, that my parents and everyone I've ever loved has died to protect me, Me! And yet there's actual physical evidence that I have a brother or a sister out there in this ruddy universe who was never given the chance to know me or for me to know them all because of a psychotic, murderous lunatic with daddy issues. So please, tell me how I'm supposed to feel, because I sure as hell don't."

Hermione sighed, wishing there was something that could make him feel better, an answer she could find to make all his problems, worries disappear. "I can't tell you that, Harry. Honestly, if I were in your shoes I'd feel the same as you, but what I can tell you is that I'm sure your mum and dad had a very good reason for not mentioning to anyone about you having a sibling. Don't you see? Not only were your parents having to worry about losing their first born, their son, to Voldemort, but possibly their newborn child. I'd like to think your parents sent the baby away safely, even if it meant giving the child up to ensure it's safety. And I promise you now, that I will do whatever is in my power to help find your lost sibling. I don't know how or why, but I have an inkling the answer is in this chest." She finished letting go of his hand, placing her own on the chest.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I'm Hermione, I'm always sure." She smirked, earning a small chuckle from Harry.

"Too right you are." he replied, a sense of warmth washing over him as her words sunk in. Maybe she was right, everything he wanted to know about his lost sibling resided in the chest and he'd be damned if he didn't begin to get the answers he sought.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next couple days, Harry had spent his time at the Cottage, restoring his family home bit by bit with the help of the Weasleys and Hermione. They'd been able to properly replace the roof with burgundy shingles, the large, looming hole gone forever. The staircase leading to the second floor was now restored, granting Harry access to properly walk through his old nursery, the place where his mother had sacrificed herself for him. Tears began trickling down his face as he recounted Snape's memory of his mother, lying lifeless on the floor in front of his cot as he cried out for her. He shook his head, no he wouldn't think back on the past, there were more important matters at hand; finding his sibling at the top.

Neither he or Hermione spoke of the child outside of themselves, not even to Ron. Surely, they felt as though they were betraying their best friend by keeping this revelation a secret from him, but until they had more answers they had agreed to keep this secret amongst them. Hermione had spent the next couple of days with Harry at night, flicking through the countless journals Lily Potter had kept hidden away, coming up empty handed. It wasn't until Hermione had reached one of the last entries Lily had written, dating back to the day she birthed her child.

A broad grin spread across her face, excitement building within her as bounced on her legs. "Harry! Harry I found it!" She told him, breaking Harry from his trance as she thrust the journal in front of his pace, pointing at the entry. Harry quickly took the book from her, his heart racing and his chest rising up and down. His emerald eyes flickered across his mother's scroll, slowly taking in every word as he read aloud.

_October 19th, 1981_

_At 2:00 A.M. This morning I delivered a beautiful, healthy little girl. She was perfect, so perfect. As the healers placed her in my arms, I was overwhelmed with an immense joy followed by sadness. Here she was, the child James and I had created together, mere months after Harry was born . I had longed to meet her ever since the day I found out I was pregnant, dreaming each night what she'd look like. Would she have James' unruly black hair as Harry? Would she have my fiery red hair and freckles? My eyes? Until at last, I gazed upon her, noticing how much she was a combination of James and myself. Of course she had her father's raven locks, but she not only had my emerald eyes but she had the smallest hint of freckles resting upon her face, decorating the bridge of her nose._

_I was only able to hold her for a few hours until the healers came, and took her from my arms. I felt my world shatter around me, my heart tearing into a thousand pieces as James and I watched them take our daughter from our arms and placed her with her new parents. I clung to James, tears cascading down my face as the realization hit me; Harry would never know his sister._

_I had to repeatedly tell myself that James and I did the right thing, giving up our child to protect her. Aside from James, Remus, Sirius , Peter and myself, no one knew I was pregnant. Thanks to an unbreakable vow and a few concealment charms I was able to keep the nature of my pregnancy a secret._

_With the foretelling of the prophecy regarding Harry, James and I couldn't risk the chance of losing both of our children to the hands of Voldemort .. The only thing James and I could give to our sweet child was her best chance at life and her name: Jasmine, Jasmine Josephine._

_I pray that the future is bright for you my sweet Jasmine and if your father and I don't come out of this war alive, I hope with all my heart that somehow, someway you and your brother will find your way to each other. He will vanquish Voldemort and create a safe world for you to thrive.._

_Lily Josephine Evans Potter_

Harry finished reading and looked over at Hermione, her brown eyes full of sorrow as tears cascaded down her face, quiet sobs escaping her lips. Harry sniffled, wiping the last of his tears from his face as he shut his mother's journal.

Hermione flung herself onto Harry, unable to fight the urge to hold him in her arms. She embraced him tightly, his lean arms encircling her waist as she rested her head in the crook of his neck. "I'm so sorry, Harry."

"Me too, 'Mione. Me too."

The two friends sat in silence as they continued to hold one another, mourning the loss of the Potter family. "We'll find her, Harry. We'll find your sister."

"I know," he said. He'd make certain of it.


	6. Chapter 6

Jasmine. Jasmine Josephine, a lead they could follow. The following day after reading Lily's journal, Harry and Hermione broke the news to Ron, informing him of their discoveries.

"Blimey, Mate. A sister?" Ron asked, his mouth agape and his baby blue eyes widening at the news. Harry nodded his head reassuringly, exhaling deeply. "So what next? What's the plan?"

"I'm going to find her. The one thing my mum wanted was for myself and Jasmine to be reunited after the war. It's almost as if she knew she wasn't going to come out alive at the end."

"Any idea where to look?"

"I suggested to Harry that maybe the Wizarding Adoption Agency could help. They'd have to have information pertaining to Jasmine located in their records." Hermione explained as she placed a comforting hand on Harry's. Ron raised an eyebrow, noticing how much the relationship between his friends seemed somewhat different, as if the news of Harry's sister had brought the two closer together.

"Sounds like a start. When are you planning on going?"

"Today. I can't just sit at the cottage a moment longer, while knowing I have a sister out there that deserves to know where she comes from. I actually scheduled an appointment with the agency for today in less than an hour." He told his friends, his knee bobbing up and down nervously.

"Well what the heck are you still doing here?" Ron asked as he stood up from his seat in the living room of the Burrow. "Get going."

"You're right. Wish me luck." Harry told him, pulling Ron into a hug. " You coming with me, Hermione?"

Hermione startled, her heart skipping a beat at what he asked her. "You want me to go with you?"

"Why wouldn't I? If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even know that Jasmine exists. I could really use support." He told her, reaching out his hand. Hermione smiled, delighted that he wanted her to tag along. She nodded her head, placing her hand in his. Before she knew it, they aparated from the Burrow and into the Streets of Diagon Alley. They stood outside the two story, brick building, their hands still interlocked with one another.

"Ready?" Hermione asked as she placed her hand on the brass door knob.

"More than ever." She pushed open the door as they walked inside, the bell above their heads ringing, signaling their presence.

"Excuse me," Harry spoke as they reached the front desk. "I have an appointment with a Ms. Turner."

The receptionist looked up from her paperwork, reaching across her desk and she pressed the intercom. "Lois, Mr. Potter is here for you."

"Send him in." came a warm voice on the other end.

"Down the hall, fifth door on your left." The receptionist instructed, her eyes glued back to her mountain of paperwork.

"Thank you." Harry told her, leading himself and Hermione to the caseworker's room. His heart was pacing, the anticipation building inside him with each step he took. Once they reached the door, He inhaled deeply to shake away his nerves. As he raised his fist to knock on the door, it swung open, letting out a loud creaking noise. "Enter."

The pair of friends looked at one another warily before stepping inside the dimly lit room. They heard the door shut quickly behind them, their footsteps echoing along the wooden floor as they reached Ms. Turner, an older witch who seemed to be in her mid-sixties with her salt and pepper hair pulled back into a tight bun. "I've been expecting you for sometime now, Mr. Potter."

Harry's eyes widened, turning his head towards Hermione who shrugged. _She's been expecting me?_ "Y-you knew I'd be coming to see you?"

Ms. Turner placed her quill on her desk, folding her hands together promptly. "Why of course. Your mother figured you'd stumble upon her secret room one of these days. She told me I'd probably expect your call the day she gave birth to your sister."

"So you remember her then? Jasmine?"

"How could I forget? She was such a sweet baby. Never once gave a fuss even after I handed her over to her adoptive parents."

"Do you have any information on her whereabouts now? Where she lives?" Harry asked nervously, a lump forming at the base of his throat as his nerves spiked.

"I do. I spent many years keeping in touch with the family, even after the adoption was finalized years ago."

"Can you please tell us?" Hermione asked politely, feeling Harry's grip on her hand tightened

"I will. But please keep in mind, Jasmine might not be aware of her adoption."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, slightly confused.

"There are some parents, Mr. Potter, that never reveal to their child that they were adopted. Your sister's case was highly classified and only her adoptive parents, myself, your parents and their close friends knew of her existence. Once she was handed over, her adoptive parents completely changed her looks to help keep her identity a secret. I wasn't even given a photograph of her. " Ms Turner explained carefully before she reached into her desk, and pulled out the casefile from seventeen years ago.

"Here you are, Mr. Potter. Everything you wish to know about your sister resides within this file. May you and your sister be reunited at last." Harry accepted the file from her, clutching it firmly in his grasp.

"Thank you, Ms. Turner. I appreciate all your help."

"The pleasure is all mine."

As Harry and Hermione exited her office, Harry brushed his fingers across the large, black letters that spelled CLASSIFIED along the cover. He shut his eyes, knowing as soon as he flipped open the manila folder, his future would be changed forever. He let out a breath and opened the folder.

"Where is she, Harry?" Hermione breathed.

"Australia."


	7. Chapter 7

Jasmine sat along the shoreline of Perth Beach, her toes digging into the white sands as she dipped her head backwards, the sun's golden rays kissing her face. Her long curly, black hair danced in the breeze as the wind caressed her shoulders, her emerald eyes hidden behind her eyelids. _Something was different,_ she thought silently. Her stomach was in knots, had been since she woke up that morning. Hell, when had anything about her life been normal?

At the age of ten, her parents sat her down and explained to her about her adoption, seeing as she had been poking around their room and found the papers stashed away in the back of their closet. They explained that her biological parents had given her up in order to secure her safety, not wanting their child to endure the hardships of Britain during the war against The Dark Lord.

Not wanting to keep secrets from her, they went into great detail, telling her who her parents once were, how she had an older brother that had no clue she existed. Emphasizing how important it was for everyone that her true identity remained a secret until the right moment had come.

Jasmine looked back on that night, remembering how different she had looked as a child. Her hair had once been straight, her hair the shade of a walnut and her eyes hazel. Her freckles had been concealed, not a trace of the Evans-Potter lineage shown. It hadn't been until word of Voldemort's demise had she been able to become Jasmine Josephine Potter once again. She loved her adoptive parents, more than anything in the world but she couldn't help but feel the need to honor the parents that had died for herself and her brother.

She opened her eyes, feeling the presence of another being standing a few inches behind her. A warm smile crept upon her lips as she stood up, wiping the sand from her shorts. As she turned around, her face lit up like a roman candle. Standing before her was the male version of herself, well except for the freckles that covered the bridge of her nose.

"Welcome to Perth, Harry. I've been expecting you."


End file.
